Sing It Louder
by StrangeHobbitSexting
Summary: Rachel has a fantasy about having sex in the middle of glee. Santana will help that fantasy come true. Contains girl!peen smut. One-shot.


**I don't own Glee. If I did... I wouldn't make _this _happen, exactly, but I'd certainly get Rachel and Santana together.**

**I had this dream. I had to write this dream. Explains the insanity and lack of reality, hopefully. **

**I've never written anything like this before. Not beta'd, either, and just finished, so I don't know if it's crap or not.**

**Warning: Contains futa/girl!peen smut. If not your thing, just hit the handy dandy back button.**

* * *

><p>When Rachel cornered her in the girl's bathroom before glee, Santana had thought she was <em>insane <em>for suggesting that Santana temporarily change from her normal special underwear into a pair of boy shorts, complete with (what the designers probably assumed was a) useless snap button fly. But even after looking into Rachel's lust darkened eyes and hearing her assurances that Santana's skirt that day was uncharacteristically loose enough that nothing would show, as well as they could sit in the back for the class because neither she nor Rachel were scheduled to perform that day (with the added bonus that Rachel would be on her lap the whole time), Santana foolishly found herself agreeing only after her girlfriend had pushed her into a stall, shoved her skirt up to her waist, pulled down her underwear, and swallowed her right to the root.

Rachel's lack of gag reflex had been proven to be Santana's undoing on many occasions. Almost embarrassingly quickly, Santana was stifling a throaty moan with her hand, canting her hips up to get as deep as possible before releasing in Rachel's mouth. Panting, she could only watch with slitted eyes as Rachel pulled her underwear the rest of the way off, cleaned her with disposable tissues from her backpack, and slid the boy shorts she'd tried to hand to Santana earlier on in replacement.

When Rachel turned to exit the stall after sweetly kissing Santana's cheek, Santana grabbed her sleeve and tugged her back. "Hey," she forced herself to sit up, drawing Rachel forward so her face ended up at just below hip level, "Don't you want…?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, smiling at her with those still lust darkened eyes. Bending down, she kissed Santana securely, whispering, "Though that's sweet of you, I thought you _wanted_ to keep your secret, and baby, you tend to get… _Excited _when you touch me, and we don't have enough time to do it properly." Tucking some lightly sweaty bangs behind her ear, Rachel kissed her again, then turned to leave with a mysterious, "At least not yet."

Licking her lips, Santana sat on the toilet lid for a couple of minutes longer, trying to get her energy back again while getting rid of the _different_ kind of energy her girlfriend always left her with. Finally, when she felt that she could stand without her legs wobbling, she looked down, sighed, then stuck her hand into her underwear to adjust herself. Once sure that Rachel's comment that her skirt was loose enough was visually true by many different angles in the bathroom mirrors (as well as she figured she'd improve her odds by holding her books lazily below her waist), she checked her makeup in the mirror, washed her hands, and made her way to the choir room.

Finding that Rachel had already claimed the farthest seat in the back, she quickly made her way over to her. Rachel stood, kissed her slightly longer than would have been appropriate if Mr. Schuester had been in the room, and immediately hopped onto her lap as soon as she sat down. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Santana pulled her back so she could rest her chin on her shoulder.

Turning her head to study her with an expression that Santana couldn't fully decipher, Rachel smiled, kissed her again, and whispered a soft, "I love you." Smiling and whispering it back, Santana turned her attention to the front of the room as Mr. Schue finally arrived.

Her wondering why Rachel had made her change her underwear was pushed aside for the next ten minutes as she watched Mercedes and Kurt get into a pretty intense diva-off. However, when Finn got up to start singing a song that seemed to have an inordinate amount of drum solos in it, Santana realized that Rachel was barely noticeably beginning to rock on her lap.

"Uhm, babe?" she asked quietly, not sure if her girlfriend was doing it on purpose or not, to which Rachel shook her head, gave her a soft 'shh', and hugged Santana's arms tighter around her. Deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt, she went back to watching Finn do what he thought was dancing while trying to ignore just how good Rachel smelled and felt against her.

However, when Artie wheeled out to do one of his rap songs that had a killer hook, Santana knew that was definite grinding in the guise of moving to the beat. Sucking in a deep breath, she dug her nails into Rachel's hips. "What are you doing?" she growled, shifting in the chair as she tried to figure out if she wanted to encourage or stop her.

In answer, Rachel slid a hand down to wrap around the back of one of Santana's, lacing their fingers together. Dropping her head back to press a quick, soft kiss against the corner of Santana's mouth, she pushed herself harder against Santana's growing excitement.

"I'm not sure I like this…" Santana muttered, though even she could hear no conviction in her voice. Eyes flicking around to see if anyone was looking at them, she took advantage of everyone's attention on Artie to tense her thighs, retighten her arms around Rachel's waist, and start unobtrusively 'moving with the beat' into Rachel's ass. "Oh god, you suck," she breathed in deeply when Rachel repositioned herself to make the friction feel even better, "What are you doing…?"

Rachel squeezed her hand. When Artie finished his song and Mr. Schuester was complimenting him before Tina was to get up to start hers, she twisted in Santana's arms, brought her lips to her ear, and whispered hotly, "I want to have sex."

Santana's eyes went wide, and she had to push down her automatic keen. Swallowing, she knew Rachel could feel the throbbing that had only gotten worse at her words. "What are you talking about?" she hissed, looking past Rachel to see if Mr. Schuester was glaring at them yet, "Now? _Here_?"

Rachel nodded, biting down on her lower lip and giving Santana the most arousing look she'd ever given her. "I'm not wearing underwear," she husked, and Santana's gaze dropped.

"Oh god…" she moaned, trying to hide the shudder that ran through her as she realized what it was, exactly, her girlfriend was wearing, "You planned this."

Of _course_ Rachel had. Under one of her normal sweaters, she had on a skirt that had buttons instead of a normal zipper to close it around Rachel's hips. Knowing from personal experience that the skirt had enough give to easily rotate so the buttons were at the back, Santana groaned and felt herself harden even more. The drape of the skirt also guaranteed that if Santana _were _to give in and Rachel were to somehow slide down onto her, sheathing her in hot, tight, _wet_… Santana had to clamp down on Rachel's hips to stop herself from thrusting…If Santana and Rachel didn't make it obvious, no one would be able to see even if they stood right in front of them. She looked back up to meet Rachel's gaze, "_Rachel_…"

Tina started singing something thankfully upbeat, and Rachel didn't answer verbally. Turning back to face the front, she nonchalantly slid her free hand up to the buttons of her skirt. Fortunately on the other side than the rest of glee club and the band, she started expertly unbuttoning them with excruciating slowness.

Santana's eyes flew up to the clock. She and Rachel had thirty minutes to fuck in front of everyone, cum, and get situated again. And God help her, she wanted to do it.

"Push your skirt down. No one's looking," Rachel murmured, and, barely believing she was doing so, Santana used her outside hand as well to snake between the two of them to do it, Rachel helpfully moving a little forward to give her room. Pushing the waistband over her erection, Santana had to bite her lip to stifle her moan; she swore she had never been so hard. She had also never been happier that Rachel's skirt was as long as it was, hiding everything. Then, with a quick glance around, she unsnapped her underwear as quietly as she could, spreading her legs and feeling Rachel settle more firmly in the depression that caused. Released from her confinement, she didn't have a chance to fully experience it before Rachel used the hand she'd unbuttoned her skirt with to find Santana, her fingers sliding a little due to Santana's pre-cum, and pushed her down.

Then, she settled into her prior position astride Santana's lap.

Instantly, Santana came in contact with molten heat. Nestled in between Rachel's cheeks, her dick was instantly drenched. "_Jesus_," she grit her teeth, throbbing more urgently when Rachel's swollen lips enveloped her. "Baby, how long have you been so fuckin' _wet_?"

Rachel's fingernails bit into the back of her hand, and she pulled their laced hands forward and around so she could wrap Santana's arm around her midsection. "All day," she answered, then jerked her chin over to where Mr. Schue was starting to give them pointed looks for talking during Tina's performance, "Now hush. …_And fuck me_."

And Santana started doing just that.

Tightening her arm around Rachel's waist, sliding her other hand around to the top of her thigh, she pressed her chin into the side of Rachel's neck, glanced at Puck and Quinn, the two closest to them, and started rocking as quietly and unobtrusively as she could to the beat of Tina's song.

It was awkward, and Santana was freaked out of her mind that they would get discovered, but she had also never been so turned on in her life, felt so reckless. Rachel was trembling against her, jerking and breathing in deeply each time Santana managed to push against her clit. Her fingernails were digging into Santana's thighs, and Santana could feel the heat rising from her body.

She was so slick and Santana was so hard, it was difficult to control.

They managed to make it through Tina's song, and then through Sam's slower beat. But then Brittany stood up, pulling Mike with her. Hearing the beginning loud thumping of bass and dance tempo, Santana pulled in a deep, ragged breath, feeling the excitement rolling through Rachel's body.

What they were doing felt amazing. But it didn't feel amazing _enough_.

Dragging her arms back, stopping to palm the sharp lines of Rachel's hipbones, Santana placed a soft, lingering kiss to the back of her neck. "_Babe_…" she breathed, twisting her hips a little; at the hitch in Rachel's breathing, she pushed up more solidly.

Spreading her thighs, Rachel ground down onto her, "_Yesss_?"

Santana made sure everyone was cheering and clapping along with Brittany and Mike. Then she nipped Rachel's ear. "I wanna cum."

"Oh god," Rachel keened, and she grew impossibly wetter, "Me too."

And Santana finished her statement. "_Inside_ you."

Rachel froze.

"Do you want that, baby? Me? Sliding into you, thrusting deep… Making you mine?"

"Oh my god. San. I – I'm already yours."

Rachel's last sentence had been a little loud, and Puck looked over. His eyebrows rocketing to the top of his forehead, he caught Santana's eyes, mouthing, "You gettin' it _on_?"

Santana swallowed, her heartbeat calming some from the initial scare Puck's attention had given her. Placing her hand on Rachel's hip to slow her down a little, she smirked at him. 'You _wish_,' she mouthed back.

He made a face at her, then shook his head. 'Kinky,' he mouthed, and she just made a face back at him.

Continuing to watch him until he looked away, drawn back into the dancing, Santana nuzzled Rachel's neck, enjoying the heat of her skin. "In front of everyone," she started up again, bucking her hips to let Rachel know she was back as she darted her tongue out to taste some of the sweat shining on her skin, "_Fucking_. Stretched around me and so. Damn. _Tight_." Feeling the girl's sharp intake of breath and quiver as she juddered down into her again, she drew in a thick breath of her own, growling directly into Rachel's ear, "You're the one who started this babe. You gonna follow through?"

Rachel's nails almost drew blood even through their combined skirts. Moving one to wrap back around one of Santana's, she squeezed her fingers so hard her knuckles became white. Drawing in a deep breath, her body started thrumming even more, and she nodded. "When the ch-chorus hits again," she whispered raggedly, still sliding so slick and molten along Santana's length, her outside hand slipping back down to get ready, "We'll need to do this fast."

Kissing the back of her neck, Santana trisected her attention between Brittany and Mike, the rest of the class, and the aching, throbbing need building with the pounding of her heart. She needed Rachel; she needed to be inside her, to feel her around her, to have her explode as Santana emptied herself into her.

Fuck, this was dangerous as hell, but Santana didn't fucking _care_.

And the chorus swelled.

Sitting up, expertly timed with the music, Rachel snaked her hand back under her skirt. Fingers running and sliding along Santana with their combined arousal, she managed to pull her up again, and notch her securely where she needed to be. Then, pausing to surreptitiously look around the room once more, she sat back in a rolling motion that allowed Santana to surge into her, pushing her open quick and fast. When she bottomed out, Rachel clamped down on her.

It wasn't the smoothest of motions, and if Rachel hadn't been as wet and ready as she was, and Santana as hard and stiff as she was, it probably wouldn't have worked. But it did. And perhaps more importantly, no one noticed. "You're so _deep_…" Rachel moaned just loud enough for Santana to barely hear, pushing herself back into Santana.

Rachel was so tightly wrapped around her that Santana couldn't do anything except stare straight ahead, trying not to pant too loudly against Rachel's ear. She was drowning in Rachel's warmth, getting squeezed and massaged as her walls fluttered. "God, baby," she groaned, her arms starting to tremor around an undulating waist. No matter how many times Santana had sex with Rachel, it always felt like the first time.

"Shh," Rachel whispered throatily, Santana able to feel her efforts to not breathe so heavily her chest heaved.

When their bodies managed to calm down enough to begin without giving themselves away, Brittany and Mike's song ended. On edge and pulsing, clenching her muscles for minute movement as Rachel flexed for friction, they sat in painful limbo until Puck rose. Pulling Mercedes and Finn with him, Santana almost sighed with relief when a fast beat rap/hip-hop song started. Rachel leaned her head against Santana's shoulder, slid her hands down to tense against her thigh and wrap back around Santana's hand gripping her waist. As they waited until they could isolate the beat, Santana nuzzled Rachel's ear. "I love you," she whispered.

Rachel's answer was cut off when Santana lowered a hand to push against the side of her chair, tightened the arm around her waist, and canted her hips up. "_Move_," she hissed. Swallowing back a sharp whimper, Rachel did.

Spreading her thighs, she pushed her hips back against Santana while keeping her chest upright, making Santana hit different places inside her. Rocking her own hips, it took all of Santana's concentration to keep her eyes open and watching the room instead of letting them roll back in her head.

Heat continued rising between them, Rachel's continuous almost-orgasm keeping Santana drowning in molten velvet. Her own near-orgasm came roaring back, exploding throughout her body. Fuck fuck fuck, she needed to slam into Rachel. The slow buildup was making her too sensitive. Up against the wall. Bent over the piano. Rachel writhing under her. No more reverse cowboy – ordinary cowboy would be welcome, too. Whatever. She needed to _move_.

Rachel was shaking now, vibrating in Santana's arms. Her breath was coming out in small puffs of air, and Santana could only hold onto her as she continued grinding harder and harder into her. For not being able to let go, Rachel was amazing at undulating on her. She was squeezing tighter around Santana, thrumming and clenching, and her hand suddenly scrabbled, wrenching Santana's arm tighter around her waist to pull her down. Despite her best tries, a grunt left her mouth, and Santana froze as her walls vibrated violently, clamping down on her, Rachel's release a flood of boiling and scalding burst around her. For all that was holy, no one looked at them.

Holding back a guttural moan as Rachel came undone, pulsing and wet and hot and feeling like she had never been deeper, had never been so big, maybe, Santana rolled forward, reaching even deeper and pulling Rachel as fuckin' close as she could. Gritting her teeth and twisting her hips around, her heart started pounding as she recognized the coming climax of the song through the rushing in her ears.

She needed to cum. _Now_.

And then Rachel, without warning, shifted, dragging herself forward and up Santana, pushing herself back with a repeat of Santana's earlier surge into her. It wasn't very far, but it was far enough, and Santana exploded.

She was throbbing and swelling and building and the song's climax erupted and she didn't give a damn because she was cumming, stretching and pulsing, feeling like she was pushing up against Rachel's womb. Sucking in air through her nose and relying on Rachel to keep watch for them, she buried her face into Rachel's shoulder blades, trying not to pass out as pleasure ripped through her. More warmth bathed her as she emptied inside Rachel, able to feel Rachel's languid happy hum at the feeling vibrating through her back. On and on the waves passed through her body.

Presently, Santana became aware that Rachel was stroking her hand, slumped back against her. Puck and Mercedes and Finn were finishing up their song, and it took all Santana had not to burst into loud, relieved laughter. Feeling the sweat beaded on her forehead, she let out a large sigh and slowly pulled her head up; she was honestly happy her neck responded to her. Sated weakness trembled through her limbs, and she could feel Rachel was just as weak. Softly kissing the back of her neck, she smiled at the shiver that still caused to flow through her body.

Almost afraid to look around the room, Santana settled her chin onto Rachel's shoulder and forced herself to do so.

She must have an awesome fucking guardian angel, because no one was staring at her with disgust or awareness. In fact, no one was looking at them at all. Apparently Puck had been too into his song and everyone else too into his song as well. "Fuck," she muttered, smiling tiredly and squeezing Rachel's waist for a second, "We are fucking lucky."

Rachel softly giggled and let out a deep breath of air. Wiggling a little as Santana continued softening inside her, she leaned more of her weight into Santana's chest. "Thank you," she whispered, sounding bashful (something that always amused Santana to no end – that Rachel could be so sexy and dominant one second, then coy and bashful, once they'd come down from their high), "I've always wanted to do that, but I wasn't sure you'd ever agree to it. After all, you would have more to lose if discovered…"

Santana smiled, shaking her head. Glancing at Mr. Schuester as he started complimenting the last performance, she just hummed happily and pulled Rachel even closer. Kissing her cheek, she smiled. "You're welcome, and we'll leave it at that." Honestly, she didn't want to think any more about getting discovered. She just wanted to bask in their afterglow and make it 'til everyone left the room so she could have her way with Rachel up against the piano.

Feeling the twitch that caused, Rachel let out a sexy sigh. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" she murmured, lacing her fingers with Santana.

"I don't think so…"

She could hear the smile in Rachel's voice. "Well, I do love you." She gently rocked her hips, making Santana suck in a sharp breath, "And I can _feel _that you love me too."

Giving in to her painful laughter, Santana pinched Rachel's side, glared back at Mr. Schuester when he frowned at them, and pulled Rachel closer. Fifteen minutes left in class. She'd be able to make it.

Rachel rocked again, and Santana felt the beginnings of another erection coming on.

Oh yes. She'd be able to make it.

Barely.


End file.
